


So All You Restless

by checkerbee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Other, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), You ever wanna see Hound go feral?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: For a moment they catch their reflection in the visor before them and find the creature looking back at them unfamiliar and their blood sings with it.Aka: Hound going feral on Hammond over the Harvester.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Revenant (Apex Legends), Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	So All You Restless

**Author's Note:**

> As you stand upon the edge  
> Hanging in the balance  
> And fate may fall down upon you  
> While the devil is knocking  
> So all you restless  
> Each night you hear the drums of war  
> Awaken, Awaken

In a small town in Talos' southern hemisphere silence creeps like a ghost, hushing birdsong and the footsteps of a stranger alike. It slithers around their ankles and stirs the grasses at the edge of the forest, grown wild and creeping in on the abandoned civilization at its feet. 

Once, there was laughter and life, festivals and dancing, successful hunts and competitions among warriors whose stomachs were warm with drink and the feeling of home. All of that has been abandoned, the people moving to a safer place as a tower took shape on the other side of the forest that bleeds into the east. 

Now all that's left is the bones of houses and memories, both of which the stranger steps around with respect. An axe is slipped from their belt, aglow with red energy that dances around their forearms like lightning, as before them a figure rises like a spider from its web. 

"The prodigal child returns." The figure drawls and Hound stops before him. 

"I was gone longer than expected." They agree and the figure casts glowing eyes about the town, over the bodies of armored mercenaries and weapons that hold no place in a once lively town. 

"And your people?" 

Hound looks back to the forest, to the ship hovering above it as it prepares to ferry its inhabitants to another planet that has yet to be touched by greed. 

"They were not happy to leave." 

The figure snorts, straightens and flicks blood from its fingers. 

"Their happiness is your concern, not mine. Now," The tilt of a head as those glowing eyes settle on them. There is greed there, greed and wrath. "I believe you owe me something for my time." 

…

The Harvester glows like a beacon, thrumming with sound and energy as clouds swirl above it. It's a behemoth of a structure, an upside down monolith that interrupts the horizon and sends light spearing into the sky like a javelin into an open wound. 

It's that light that washes out the valley around it and reaches hungry fingers into the canyons left behind as the planet's surface cracks around it. Hound treds with careful confidence here, not daring to stray too close to the fissures within the earth, as behind them a shadow lurks.

"Do you think they'll spare you, little champion?" The shadow asks in a bored tone and Hound's fingers twitch toward their axe at finding the voice closer than expected. When they look, they find Revenant lurking just over their shoulder and they remind themself that unlike any other living thing, his breathing will not give him away. 

He tilts his head, eyes narrowing when no answer is forthcoming. 

"Are you hoping for forgiveness once you spill their blood?" 

Hound stiffens, breathes in, continues walking. 

"What about ma and pa," He pauses and Hound tries to breathe out evenly. "Or your uncle? Are they looking down with pride?"

"Do you wish for my help or not?" Hound snaps. Revenant laughs, a dark unhurried chuckle, but doesn't speak again until they're standing in one of the Harvester's service tunnels.

"Security sure has gotten lax." He hums as Hound uses their axe to pry open one of the control panels. "It's almost as if they've forgotten about me." 

He almost sounds genuinely saddened at the thought, but then his attention focuses back on them, like a beacon in the dark as they pull a series of wires free. His gaze shifts away with the flicker of the lights outside and they breath out another steadying breath. 

"Or maybe they didn't think one of their precious Legends would stoop low enough to sabotage them. After all," He rolls his shoulders as an armored truck comes into view on one of the hills surrounding the base. "You're messing with your employers paycheck."

"I owe them no loyalty. This land however," They remove the sniper from their back as truck doors spring open in the valley below. "It was where I grew up. It does not deserve to be drained like this." 

"Then I think it's time you put an end to it, don't you?" His voice is close, too close, and they feel his words twist over them like the silk threads of a web. They take aim as he fades into the background, leaves them standing alone behind the railing of the structure that's slowly sucked the last bit of life left in their home from the explosion of Hammond's other pet project. 

Their finger twitches on the trigger, hovers for a breath, then compresses and sends a bolt of blue energy into the head of the first figure to leave the protection of the truck's armor. They keep their breath steady in between shots, keep their aim true as an ash and cinder creature crawls toward the soldiers scrambling for cover. 

Behind them a beacon glows the same fiery orange as bright greedy eyes and planet eating energy, sickly and tinged with something dark and hungry. They leave it be until their sniper is empty, catch the final shell in their hand and take their axe in the other. The shell is tucked away into a pocket before they brush a hand over the skull nestled within the totem and find themselve enveloped in burning cold smoke. 

Revenant spares them a glance from the center of his carnage, watches their eyes light up with the same energy that feeds from their axe and laughs as their battle cry pierces the air. 

They meet him in moments, duck under his arm to bury their axe between the gap of a soldiers' chest plating and helmet and into the tender flesh beneath. For a moment they catch their reflection in the visor before them and find the creature looking back at them unfamiliar and their blood sings with it. 

Kicking a heavy boot into the man's chest, they push him away with a spray of blood and turn to find their next target. Their axe finds the unarmored underside of another soldier's arm that attempts to grab the back of their jacket and they plant their feet, add more pressure, cut through straps and fabric and muscle until they meet bone, and  _ twist  _ until a sickening snap meets their ears __

They make short work of the mercenary when he bends to cover the wound with a yell, a knife buried into the back of a neck as behind them the sound of bone breaking bleeds under the cries of the dying. When they look, they find Revenant at the center of a bloodbath, forearms covered in viscera as he snaps the neck of a man that had made the mistake of losing sight of him. The display is monstrous and efficient and they turn back to their own work to avoid bright eyes that search out their own in amused satisfaction. 

They down another soldier, find weak points in armour and  _ tear _ , then turn to the next and the next until the grip of their axe becomes sticky-slick with blood. One makes the mistake of tripping them and they roll to recover, cut through the back of a knee with a quick flick of their wrist and watch as the spear of the simulacrum's arm pushes through the man's helmet and stops inches from their face. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Revenant asks. They huff out a dismissive sound, flip their axe into a more secure hold and turn to find nothing but bodies around them. A few feet away the last soldier scrambles for a weapon and they send their axe flying into his skull without thought, hear the weighted thump of a body hitting the ground and breathe in. 

It catches in their throat like something acrid and burning, bile rising to meet it, and they barely have time to rip their respirator free before they're choking back the urge to vomit into the blood soaked soil at their feet.

"Who would've thought the famed hunter couldn't stomach a little blood." Revenant scoffs and they spit into the grass at his feet. Their hands tremble for a second, the high of the fight washing away to leave them cold as the protection of the totem flickers away from their skin. 

"I don't normally--" They cut themselves off, mouth curling into a grimace and the simulacrum studies them with a tilt of his head, like they're a beast doing something against their nature. 

"You should." He gestures towards the massacre around them with a satisfied sound. "You're a natural Houndie." 

Their stomach tightens at his words and they wish that they still had their axe for the simple comfort that turning it on the creature before them would bring. Revenant tilts his head back and laughs as if he can hear their thoughts and finds them amusing. 

"No wonder you keep the mask on," He says nonsensically as he sways into their space. "You wear your emotions all over your face." 

They retreat, make to retrieve their axe and pretend that the sound of his amusement doesn't make them burn. He follows, wipes the blood from his arms with a shredded piece of one of the mercenary's uniforms before discarding it among the rest of the filth at their feet. 

They step over the bodies quickly, pull their axe free and cast their gaze back toward the Harvester. It burns bright in the reflection of their goggles, sears into their vision like lightning as Artur circles above them with a cry. Holding their arm out, they give him a place to land and pull their hand back before they can stroke blood into his feathers. 

"It is not the carnage that unsettles me." They tell the shadow at their back, the sounds of his footsteps heavy in the plush softness of the grass, and feel piercing eyes trying to burrow beneath their skin. 

"It gets easier." He says dismissively and that is exactly what they fear, that this display will be one of many and they'll get lost in the brutality he inspires. 

"I do not want it to." They tell him, watch as he absorbs their words like something foul. He makes a noise of disgust, the same one that slips out whenever they offer him thanks in the Arena, and despite themself it brings a smile to their face. 

"There had to have been a time when you felt the same." They add and it is both the right and wrong thing to say. Suddenly their personal space is full of metal and anger, the razor sharp tip of a finger hooking into their collar to pull them close. For a long moment they simply breath as Revenant leans down to meet them, acutely aware that every inhale brings that claw closer to the vulnerable skin of their throat. 

"I'd advise against looking for a humanity that isn't there, hunter." And gone is the nickname, the affection, as he puts distance between them without moving so much as an inch. The tableau they make must be a unique one, two figures covered in blood and surrounded by bodies, close enough to mimic intimacy. 

It should unsettle them, repulse them, just how close he is but something entirely different slithers into their gut. 

"Oh," He laughs. "That's interesting." 

And they scramble back and away, replace their mask for the security it brings as that laughter rings in their ears. 

"You should leave before the backup arrives." He continues as if they aren't teetering on the edge of something, as if the feeling curling at the core of them is unimportant. "I'll find you after and we can talk." 

Or maybe not, they think as he waves them away with a dismissive flick of his hand.

…

Months later he comes to them in the middle of the night, wakes them from their sleep and dodges the knife aimed at his throat with an amused tilt of his head. 

They've gotten better at reading him since the night at the Harvester and even through sleep blurred eyes, he looks coiled tight, like he's itching for a fight. He leans over them like the nightmare creature he so enjoys pretending to be and drops their axe onto the bed beside them.

"I think it's time we do something about those transport ships, don't you?" 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing kick for these two it seems. 
> 
> As always, comments & kudos are greatly appreciated. I'll see y'all with the next fic!


End file.
